


A bouquet filled with 'Fuck you'

by Micah6580



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, American Sign Language, Developing Friendships, Feelings, First Meetings, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Gen, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Inspired by Sanders Sides, Language of Flowers, Light-Hearted, Mute Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Muteness, Out of Character, Sign Language, Swearing, Teasing, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micah6580/pseuds/Micah6580
Summary: Patton didn't mind that his shop didn't have many customers just yet. He also didn't mind that only one person had come to order a flower arrangement, a little old lady who gave him a cupcake as a thank you.He didn't mind, because with how the rain was pattering at the large windows, He wouldn't want to go outside either.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	A bouquet filled with 'Fuck you'

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was by 'Demisexualmerrill' on Tumblr.  
> The flowers were supplied by 'Koscheiis' on Tumblr.

Patton didn't mind that his shop didn't have many customers just yet. He also didn't mind that only one person had come to order a flower arrangement, a little old lady who gave him a cupcake as a thank you.

He didn't mind, because with how the rain was pattering at the large windows, He wouldn't want to go outside either.

As much as Patton loved to talk to people, he liked the moments alone in the shop, too. The smell of flowers and the sound of light piano from the wall speakers made his alone time a comfortable environments to recharge.

Not expecting the bell above the door to ring, Patton turned from the corkboard he was organising. 

A young man shook his head a little as he pushed his fringe back. A black umbrella was hooked on his arm, droplets from the rain outside clinging to the fabric and soaking his jeans. Looking closer, Patton noticed dark shadows under his eyes. It wasn't any of his business, he knew this, but he couldn't help but wonder if the man had slept properly recently. 

"Hi there!" Patton greeted, giving him a warm smile. "Horrid weather out there, hu?"

The man didn't respond, glancing at Patton with the hint of a smirk. It was as if he knew something. Patton tilted his head, deciding if the reaction was a good one. He didn't seam uncomfortable. 

"I haven't seen you around before, are you new? I like your hoodie!" He tried, nodding at the purple patterns stitched onto the black fabric, it looked hand sewn. When the man didn't respond again, Patton thought that maybe he was socially anxious and didn't want to talk, but then he remembered something he was told when he bought the shop.

Raising his hands above the counter, he tried one more time. He liked to make his customers feel comfortable, it was a nice feeling when someone was happy.

'Is this easier?' He fumbled out. He had been brushing up on his sign language after the agent had told him that the area was populated with elderly folks nearby, and they would sometimes need assistance. Some needed help putting things in their walking baskets, others needed help up the little ledge, and some were deaf. He'd been learning common phrases and simple words in sign language because of this.

The mans expression changed, his eyebrows raising as his eyes widened. Hiding a proud smile behind his hand, Patton knew he had it right by the way his eyes had crinkled with what looked like happiness. 

'Most people don't think that quick' The man signed back, the smile retreating into a small smirk on one side as he added a quick thank you.   
Patton couldn't help the grin, he was just happy he figured out how to make him happy. Fumbling again, Pat explained he only knew the basics. The man nodded and grabbed his phone, typing out a quick message before showing Patton.

'How do I say 'fuck you' passive-aggressively in flower?' was written on his notes.

To say Patton was taken aback was a mild understatement. 

"Oh" Scratching his jaw, He tried to think of the right messages. He'd done a few bunches for people giving flowers to their ex's, so maybe a few of those would work. Pointing at the phone, Patton gestured typing. The man nodded and Patton started the typing out the flowers he had in mind.

_"Geraniums ($10.43) ; Stupidity_  
_Foxglove ($13.04) ; Insincerity_  
_Meadowsweet ($1.31) ; Uselessness_  
_Yellow Carnations ($5.86) ; Personal Disappointment_  
_Orange Lilies ($8.49) ; Hatred_  
_It'll cost $47.45!"_

It wasn't Patton's usual checklist, but it wasn't for him. Handing the phone back, he let the man read it. A mischievous grin spread across his face and nodded.  
'Perfect' he signed back, rasping a little, sounding like a laugh. Typing again, the man turned the phone to Patton. 

'It's not a malicious gift don't worry, My friend and I tease each other a lot by insulting one another. He's started to overdramatically imitate me by 'acting emo' as he puts it. He's a dramatic romantic, so this is my payback for that' He explained. Patton laughed, he was relieved his work wasn't going to make someone feel bad. 

Reaching for a card, Paton grabbed a pen.  
'Who for?' He signed. Much to Patton's relief, the man spelled out the name 'Roman' slowly using the alphabet. He gave an appreciative nod as he wrote. 'Who from?' Once more, letter by letter the man patiently spelled. 'Virgil'. 

With a nod and a grin, Patton started jotting down the flowers and amounts into his notepad before ripping out the page and pinning them both up onto the corkboard. It was easier for him to see the orders and he liked grouping things up on a huge board. It made him feel important, as if he was on a secret mission undercover as a shop keep. 

Holding up his left hand, he drew a smooth anti-clockwise circle, signing 'hour' to let Virgil know how long it would take. Virgil nodded, putting his phone back into his pocket and turning to the door. With a quick salute, Virgil went back into the rain with the umbrella still on his arm. 

Patton would have called out, but he knew there was a problem with that.

Virgil would have realized pretty quick, Patton was sure, so he let the matter go and started to sway around the shop looking for what he needed. Humming with the piano and giggling at his childish behaviour, He didn't care if a customer came in. He was glad he still had a childlike glee for things.

It made life fun.

Taking into consideration what Virgil had explained about his friend, Patton thought he'd add a touch of drama to the flowers. Wrapping the finished bouquet in deep red tissue paper, Patton added a second wrap of white to contrast. 

As Patton finally found the thin white ribbon to finish the gather with, The bell chimed. Looking over to the door, Patton grinned and sent Virgil a wave. wrapping the ribbon neatly around the paper and the stems, he tied a neat bow and cut the ribbon tails to size.

The hoodie Virgil was wearing before was now tied around his waist, a purple shirt and stripped gloves that covered his arms in substitute. Looking out the large front windows, Patton saw the sun starting to shine.

He must have been too concentrated and having too much fun to notice the change in weather.

'Perfect timing!' Patton signed, nodding to the now finished order. Virgil's face broke out into a grin, which he tried to hide, once he saw the flowers. The flowers went well together and looked wonderful, especially considering what the message was.

'Would you like a translation of the flowers?' Patton asked, Virgil shook his head.  
'He'll know. He likes flowers'. He chuckled again, a few gasping and clicking sounds as he signed. Most people who Patton signed seemed to make similar sounds and gasps. Patton didn't mind, he wasn't as sensitive to sounds as others he knew. His friend Logan however, would most likely be getting the urge to click the bones in his lower spine to get rid of the feeling the noise brought him.

Digging into his wallet, Virgil handed $60 over, and shook his head at the change Patton had gotten out of the till for him, nodding towards the tip jar.  
'Are you sure?' Virgil nodded again. Patton signed a thank you and put the change into the little glass jar.

Patton always felt bad accepting tips, and definitely never expected them, but he knew he had to accept them.

Flower arranging was a hobby that he loved, he already felt bad charging his customers for something he'd happily do for free, but he knew that from a financial view, he had to charge for his work.

Patton handed over the bouquet, a smile on his face.  
'I hope they like it!' He signed. Virgil smirked as he looked down at the flowers, the fondness behind his expression clear.  
'He'll love it' Virgil signed back. 'I'll let you know how it goes. Thanks again' 

Giving a grin and a wave, Patton watched as Virgil carefully avoided the little step and wandered off down the street. He would admit he was curious of the results the flowers brought, especially with what they represented.

Giggling to himself in the shop, he started to close up and check on the freshness of the flowers. Before he left, he added a note on the corkboard to himself. The request was a strange one, yes, but he admitted it was still fun to work on.

Hanging up his apron, Patton hummed and twirled the keys around his fingers, shutting the window blinds and locking up behind him. Picking up his phone from his pocket, he called the most recent in his contacts. It didn't ring too long before his friend picked up.

"Hello Patton, how was work?"  
"Hi Lo!" Patton grinned, Hearing his friends always picked up his mood. "You'll never guess what I was commissioned for today!" Laughing and skipping on the path to avoid the cracks, the two laughed and talked all the way home, and through most of the night, too.


End file.
